1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rivet fasteners, and more particularly, to a front mounted rivet fastener which can readily and repeatedly be removed and reinstalled and includes a drive pin which can be inserted and which retained within a shank of a rivet body at a pre-driven position, inserted past the pre-driven position so as to be retained at a driven position which retains the fastener within an article and which can be inserted further past the driven position so as to be retained at a release position which disengages the fastener from the article, wherein the drive pin does not protrude from the rivet body when positioned at the pre-driven, driven or release positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rivet fasteners are typically utilized to secure two members together, such as two panels or the like, and include a rivet body and a corresponding drive pin. The rivet body includes a head portion and a shank portion and an axial bore extending therethrough. After the shank portion is inserted through aligned apertures formed in the members which are to be connected, the drive pin is inserted through the axial bore so as to contact and outwardly expand the shank portion behind the members and provide the desired fastening.
One type of rivet fastener is known as a "push-push" or "double-push" rivet fastener, an example of which is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,765. That patent discloses a push-push type fastener having only one expandable leg which can retain the drive pin to the rivet body in a pre-driven position prior to installation. Removal of this fastener after installation is provided by pushing the drive pin further into the rivet body beyond the fastened position. At that point, the leg can be compressed and the rivet body released from engagement within the aperture of a panel. A head is provided on the drive pin to prevent the drive pin from coming all the way out of the rivet body when pushed therethrough.
When such a rivet is fastened, however, the distal end of the drive pin protrudes from the back side or shank of the rivet body. Additionally, when the drive pin is pushed further into the body to remove the fastener, the drive pin protrudes even further from the shank of the rivet body. Thus, in use, additional clearance space must be provided behind the shank of the fastener in order to accommodate the portion of the drive pin which protrudes beyond the shank when fastened and released. In most applications, such additional clearance space is simply not available.
It therefore is desirable to provide a push-push type rivet fastener which can readily and repeatedly be removed and reinstalled, which includes a drive pin and a rivet body, and which does not require additional space beyond the shank of the rivet body to accommodate the drive pin when pre-driven, driven or removed.